


纷扰自晨 Discombobulated Dawn

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>达米安，在芝加哥？不，这只是……</p>
            </blockquote>





	纷扰自晨 Discombobulated Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> 大米刚死不久那会儿写的，很虐所以……选择性阅读。

  
_如果你正试着藏匿某样很重要的东西，而你所能自由支配的时间又非常少——当我说非常少的时候，我是指真的很少。_  
 _  
那么你该怎么办？随便地遮掩一下，尽管你知道不出五分钟它就会暴露在所有人眼前——还是干脆破罐子破摔就这样放弃？你会怎么选伙计？嗯？以及——这两个选项本身有什么本质的区别吗？_  
 _  
好吧，这很难回答，我知道。也许我们该换一个问题。_  
  
 _那么，新的问题是：当你因为某些事情彻夜奔波——字面意义上的奔波，直到太阳升起，而第二天早晨八点整又有一个无足轻重却又无法拒绝的约会的时候，你该怎么办？_  
  
  
  
现在是中时区七点差四分钟，Dick Grayson正被困在出租屋狭小闷热的浴室里，臂弯里满满地抱着一套快要烂成条的夜翼制服。Michael，他几天前才认识的新室友，一个急着赶去抓拍他的头条以至于整个人都处在濒临崩溃状态的小记者，正以一个让人抓狂的频率拍打着这间共用浴室的门。  
  
这已经够让人烦躁了，考虑到最近芝加哥的气温攀升得有些快，湿度和空气指数都一直徘徊在一个诱发神经衰弱和抑郁症的高频区间内——他又整夜都没睡，穿着紧身衣在这个城市的高楼和小巷里像一只打了兴奋剂的蝙蝠一样飞了足有6个小时。  
  
十分钟前突然从窗户里跳进来的那位不速之客正站在一个合上了盖子的马桶上，满脸的揶揄。  
  
这位仁兄对于缓解气氛来说可一点助力都没有提供，一点也没有。  
  
“所以说，你到底准备怎么办？”  
  
Damian Wayne说，他微偏过头，左脚踩在马桶盖的边缘，嘴角戏剧性地微微勾起，似乎他正站在世界之巅，脚边流动着浮云和冰晶，而不是浴室里还没散尽的蒸汽。他没有带多米诺面具，也没有穿罗宾的制服，作为代替地，他穿着简单柔软的红色帽T和牛仔裤。不得不说这实在是有点大胆——Bruce Wayne的儿子，亲生的，11岁，光天化日之下跑到了芝加哥，像个逃家的叛逆少年，过分地顺遂自己的心意，跟着一个突然间迸发的念头或是一种模糊的灵感，就这样简单地跳进了他浴室。  
  
老天，在他还没穿好衣服的时候，跳进了他的浴室。  
  
今天的阳光不太强烈，不会太强烈的。在日轮还未冲破建筑群投下的阴影的时候朝霞就遍布了天际，像是一连串爆炸的余晖，在逐渐熄灭和同化的过程中碰撞出炫目的斑斓。百叶窗细长的栅条里透进一些橙黄的光芒，在磨砂面的地砖上划分出几块细长的光斑。不算耀眼，但是足以让视线中的一切线条和边缘变得模糊而温暖。他的制服上还蒸腾着火药和血液的气息，体温和水蒸气凝结释放的热量让高纤维材料变得柔软而黏滑，防滑层粗粝的表面在水汽和晨光的侵染下闪烁着像皮衣一样廉价而轻佻的反光。  
  
有那么一个短暂而又惶惑的瞬间，Dick觉得这一切都不是真实的。浴衣在他的皮肤上轻微地滑动着，过长的下摆拍打着他的脚踝，洗衣机在不远处隆隆作响。水蒸汽模糊了他的视线，潮湿的额发上滴落下大颗的水珠，打湿了他的睫毛，让视线变得沉重而虚渺。他几乎看不清Damian，他的余光在四周滑过一圈，然后他的眼前出现了幻觉。  
  
他看到罗宾，赭色的阴影里震颤着凸现出一个幻象，身穿鲜艳制服的Boy Wonder像一个简单但夺目的涂鸦覆盖住墙壁原有的纹路那样笼罩了正站在自己的面前的男孩。他看到硝烟，箭矢和血迹，明黄色的披风和绿色的手套，往昔扑面而来，幻觉由简单的色块扩散到巨大的布景，像是从一滴异色的墨水扩散出一幅拉页彩画。  
  
直到对方出声打断了他绵延不断的臆想，他视线里男孩的身影才再次凝固起来，重新回到了那个稳定而坚实的影像。  
  
“你的头发在滴水。”Damian皱起眉，嘴角出现一个轻微的皱褶，仿佛这是一件无比紧急又万分棘手的案件。Dick耸了耸肩，一边甩开黏在眉毛上方的头发一边不动声色地拽了拽浴衣敞开的领口——他几分钟前随手披上的这件遮羞物正以一个缓慢但是危险的速度从肩膀的边缘往下滑落。  
  
Dick故作轻快地扬起了嗓音，让自己的每个音节都拖沓得有些滑稽：“不用担心伙计。嘿——我可不会感冒、头痛或者斑秃的。”但是句子结束的时候，他还是有些嫌弃起自己来。他的话音里有一种很明显的，几乎是弥散开来的，不自觉的小心翼翼。他听起来像是一个在说“妈妈只是去了很远的地方”的可悲的骗子，并且沙哑悲怆得毫无说服力。  
  
男孩伸出手，似乎想触碰他的额发，他的动作快而准确，但又在半空中减缓了速度，最终顿住了。不算柔软的指尖划过他眼脸附近的皮肤，然后在他湿润得黏成几簇的睫毛上停了下来。他们的呼吸同时停止了几秒，时空仿佛在那咫尺之间扭曲了一下，Dick能看到一切被拉长，延缓，放大，然后又飞快地流动着向前。  
  
Damian收回了手，然后把一块巨大柔软的方巾丢到了他的头上。  
  
一切猛地又跳回了正轨上。某种沉重的东西从Dick的头顶游弋着滑开了，他几乎能用余光看到那个黑色的，巨大的阴影。浴室里的空气似乎瞬间变得凉爽了一些。  
  
“你来这儿那个谁知道吗？”Dick一边用那表面粗粝干燥的布料搓揉自己的头发一边问道，“你怎么来的？怎么事先都不说一声？我等会儿还有事没办法陪你玩你先在这里等我怎么样？”  
  
“我等会儿就走。”Damian跳下了马桶，他的动作无声无息，运动鞋在湿滑的地砖上稳稳地站住了，一点都没有打滑。“我就占用你——一个小时。没问题吧？”  
  
“唔。”Dick从半干的头发和方巾间露出一只眼睛，“你今天有点奇怪，Dami。”他打量着比自己矮了一大截的男孩，对方琥珀色的眼睛沉没在眉骨投下的阴影里，斜偏的光线掩盖了他的中东血统所带来的某些轮廓特征，这让他看上去有些陌生，又有些模糊。  
  
像是一张被浸入水中的油画。  
  
“你知道，”Damian右手食指的关节轻轻地敲打着自己的左手背，这是一个无意识的举动，Dick以前看到过他这样做，但是此时这个动作看起来格外明显，关节的每一次活动就像是被刻意放大了一般。“我其实很想念你。”  
  
这真的不像他。“发生了什么吗？”Dick拿开了方巾，他低下头，认真地直视着男孩的眼睛，“我才离开了几天——Bruce出什么事了吗？”  
  
Damian嗤笑了一下，然后摇了摇头，“一切都很好，Grayson。”他的睫毛抖动了一下，然后叹了口气，“我想你大概不会懂，但是……”  
  
Dick在Damian伸出手的瞬间躲闪了一下，但是本能反应很快被他自己压抑了下来。他低下头，顺从地让那只手覆盖住了自己的眼睛。黑暗和温暖同时包裹住他的眼球，湿润的皮肤紧贴在一起，让人觉得有些难以呼吸。  
  
“但是。”Damian轻声说，他的声音听起来就在耳边，每一个音节都在狭小的房间里回荡着，在水汽间碰撞，盈润而清晰。“我有点想念你那些糟糕的笑话了，Grayson。”  
  
“哦！你……”Dick想要抒发一下自己内心的喜悦，但是男孩的指尖轻碰了一下他的眼角，成功地让他闭了嘴。  
  
“我讨厌那些冷笑话。”Damian无情地说道，快速而坚硬，接着又缓和下来，“我讨厌你这样唠唠叨叨说个不停——你真的话太多了，说真的。”  
“现在是谁在说个不停。”Dick小声地反驳道。“切。”男孩对他的反抗不屑一顾。  
  
  
  
“但是，这不代表我不想听你说。”Damian轻声说。  
  
一个冰凉的东西缓缓地划过Dick的鼻尖，然后落在了他的嘴角。  
  
“愿不愿意陪我去芝加哥最高的地方坐一会儿？”  
  
  
  
“Dick Grayson！”Michael高分贝的嚎叫和歇斯底里的拍门声像一把钝匕首在Dick昏昏沉沉的脑海里搅动着，他呻吟着睁开眼睛，然后发现自己坐在在马桶上睡着了。  
  
“对不起，Mike！”他大叫到，眨了眨眼睛试图克服因为坐着睡着所以蔓延在脖子和腰部的强烈不适感。“我等会儿就出来！”  
  
他的头发不知道为什么已经干了。他到底睡了多久？  
  
  
  
一分钟后，已经准备破罐子破摔的Dick干脆抱着自己的制服冲了出去。和舍友擦肩而过的瞬间，对方看上去全身心都寄托在他刚刚坐着的马桶身上，连看他一眼的兴趣都没有——很好。  
  
然后，他只剩一个约会要搞定了。  
  
  
那天他独自在希尔斯大厦的顶层观光厅里坐了一上午，错过了和老朋友的聚会，也错过了午餐。

**Author's Note:**

> 反正大米就要回来啦。真正消失了的是反而是夜翼TAT


End file.
